Trazando caminos
by Fatty Rose Malfoy
Summary: Una misión de Resurrección. Enemigos tras su espalda Y Su boda también está incluída en el paquete contando dos semanas para esta. Naruto se embarcará en contar el tiempo para su unión con la Hyuuga. lo cual, no será nada fácil. ¿Logrará el rubio sobrevivir a las planeación de su enlace matrimonia? ¿Lograrán traer a Neji de regreso? NaruHina. NejiTen KakaAnko entre otras
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (el cual suele tenerme en descontento por las cosas que hace ultimamente). Únicamente la trama de esta historia me pertenece. Queda prohibida su reproducción sin mi consentimiento**

**Advertencia: Contiene Spoilers del manga 614 del manga (leve) **

**Categoría: Humor; Drama; Romance**

* * *

**Trazando ****caminos**

_Capítulo 1: El comienzo._

_._

_._

Se irguió en pose autoritaria. Los ninjas a su alrededor veían con molestia el mapa sobre el suelo. La información que habían robado semanas atrás al fin tendría sus resultados, era cuestión de tiempo para poner el plan en marcha. Habían sobrevivido para vengarse de las personas que habían ganado la cuarta guerra muendial Shinobi, cuatro años tras la sombras le hacían planear con precisión. Esta vez sería diferente, sobre todo con la información obtenida al asesinar a un ninja de Suna sin importancia. Regresar a su líder era lo primordial

-Tienen que estar atentos- sentenció, mirando las coordenadas del lugar- Posiblemente ya estén al tanto esos bastardos. Dentro de cuatro días se efectuará el movimiento.

-Madara despertará de su letargo- apoyó el shinobi de cabello color castaño. Girando un Kuinai entre sus dedos

-Las naciones debieron asegurarse de matar a todos los implicados, pero ahora pagarán por su error. Es de inocentes confiarse

-Mph. Que inocentes. Si supieran que nunca han estado completamente seguros- el castaño sonrió con malicia. Solo era cuestión de esperar, sabía hacia donde se dirigía con la información antes de asesinar al protector del mapa entregado por los señores feudales

- prepárense para el renacimiento...

.

.

.

.

Contempló con determinación el pergamino en mano mientras se dirigía a la aldea de Konoha debido a la desaparición del ninja que custodiaba información hasta su destino. Los ancianos de la aldea temían que fuera traición del joven enviándolo a él para dar la información directa, la búsqueda de Jounin seguía en proceso. Las copas de los arboles meciéndose lentamente revolvían sus cabellos pelirrojos. Hacía tiempo que no viajaba hasta esa aldea. Había recibido órdenes directas de la arena en entregarle personalmente el pergamino al Hokage. La cuarta guerra ninja había acabo cuatro años atrás dejando miles de heridos en el proceso, sangre dolor y muerte. Las personas sobrevivientes rondaban por las aldeas descanso que al fin podían sentirse tranquilos.

La aldea no sufría cambio alguno desde la última visita, al menos, no un cambio congruente como su reconstrucción total.

Divisó la entrada de Konoha. Caminó la distancia hasta llegar completamente; un joven guardián se acercó al reconocerlo. Algunas manías no cambiarían.

-Kazekage-sama.- saludó. Haciendo una reverencia.- Nos han avisado de su visita.- asintió retomando la caminata. Las personas caminaban apresuradas. Los negocios abrían preparados para la rutina. Niños sonrientes que parecían ignorar los sucesos olvidados hacía tres años atrás. Saludaban ignorando quien era en el pasado. Concentrando todo al futuro.

Entró a la torre de la Hokage. Reconociendo a Shikamaru Nara al entrar al despacho de Tsunade. Shizune, la asistente se encontraba a su lado, como recordaba.

-He traído un pergamino para usted Hokage- le tendió el pergamino amarillento. La rubia dirigió su mirada hasta Shizune, luego hacia el joven Nara. Ambos habían cambiado desde la guerra al igual que el joven Kazekage de la arena. Tomó el pergamino enrollado que Gaara le ofrecía. Extendiéndolo hasta divisar la pequeña letra de los superiores de Suna. Leyó con rapidez el escrito, percatándose de la seriedad al mandar al Kazekage, a Gaara. Especialmente Shikamaru observó la escena en silencio.

-Es imposible…- susurró la rubia terminar de leer el pergamino, procesando la información proveniente de Suna- Ha pasado mucho tiempo para creer que eso pueda ser verdad. No podemos basarnos en teorías sobre el monte Houken- golpeó con brusquedad el escritorio de madera, revolviendo los papeles. Gaara frunció el ceño. ¿Qué sentido tenía enviarlo hasta la aldea si no era verdadero? La Hokage no podía dudar de su aldea. Temari le había dado la información.

-¿Qué tiene ese monte de especial, Tsunade- sama?- preguntó Shizune intrigada al ver el semblante tenso de la rubia. El resto esperó la respuesta. Tsunade dejó caer el rollo, notando en él las coordenadas del extraño monte antiguo.

-Se dice que el monte Houken tiene la capacidad de cumplir un único deseo cada mil años. Es un rumor que ha existido desde que recuerdo. Los señores feudales escogieron a Konoha para pedir la resucitación de una persona importante para la aldea.

-¿Y se puede saber quién es?

-Hyuuga. Neji Hyuuga.- Shikamaru arqueó la ceja incrédulo. Había escuchado los rumores del monte, la resucitación de Neji no tenía sentido. Tres años tenía de muerto, era irracional. Tsunade suspiró.

-Si los señores feudales están de acuerdo lo intentaremos- la pelinegra miró con extrañeza a la rubia.

-Tsunade- sama… puede ser peligroso.- habló Shizune al fondo. Ambos esperando la respuesta de la rubia- Habrá personas implicadas en esto. También puede ser usado para el mal.

-Lo sé- suspiró- Ya tengo pensado quienes serán los encargados de la misión. Y tu Shikamaru, estarás a cargo.

-Qué problemático.

.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos con pereza al sentir de lleno los rayos de sol en el rostro. Parpadeó repetidas veces observando la habitación, los detalles color naranja predominaban el espacio. Un ramo de flores color lila se apreciaba en la pequeña mesa de madera. Suspiró. Levantándose del mullido colchón contemplando una vez más la habitación pulcramente ordenada. A sus 20 años al fin podía sentirse feliz. Sin guerras ni locos tratando de asesinarlos por rencores del pasado. Muchos perdieron la batalla pero la compensa se veía en los rostros infantiles alegres, ya no existían los temores, ni la falsa esperanza.

Tenía algo parecido al hogar que había anhelado, dentro de unas semanas estaría completo. Algo no encajaba en la solitaria cama

Caminó hasta la sala, contemplando los muebles sencillos que habían comprado recientemente, cuando decidió que aquel lugar sería su nuevo hogar. Una silueta femenina se apreciaba al fondo de espaldas, revisando una pequeña lista. Sonrió acercándose hasta quedar al frente. Conocía perfectamente el color perla de los ojos, dignos del clan Hyuuga.

-Buenos días Hinata- susurró lentamente- Veo que te has levantado temprano- Hinata asintió entregándole la lista que Ino le había entregado horas atrás cuando el rubio dormía. La rubia era insistente al faltar poco tiempo. Naruto la contempló en silencio. El cabello azulado cayendo libremente hasta los hombros Leyendo las indicaciones de la rubia Yamanaka. Palmeó el sofá contiguo invitándola a sentarse. Observó la caligrafía pulcramente escrita, con miles de detalles a inspeccionar, demasiados, a su parecer.

-Vaya- rascó su nuca nervioso- Veo que Ino es rápida' ttebayo. Gracias a ella ya tenemos todo para nuestra unión matrimonial- Hinata había escogido a la mujer demasiado perfeccionista. El padre de Hinata había insistido al ser su clan el único con experiencia en flores. .

-Ino- san ha sido buena con los preparativos- susurró débilmente- Sakura ha tenido problemas con Sasuke.

-Maldito teme idiota- se quejó el rubio- Parece que no puede aceptar las rehabilitaciones' ttebayo.

Sabía que Sasuke Uchiha había quedado severamente herido dejando estragos en su cuerpo. El mismo las había provocado en cuarta guerra. La carencia de movilidad irritaba de sobremanera al sobreviviente del Uchiha, lo sabía solamente al verlo crujir los puños cuando acudía a visitarlo en las noches, portándose toscamente con su amiga pelirrosa. Podía comprender a Sakura la cual intentaba, hacer que tomara rehabilitaciones que ayudaran en la mejoría de su salud sin éxito. Sabía que la Haruno no se daría por vencida, al menos no por un buen tiempo.

Volvió a mirar al frente. Mirando el camisón color purpura que portaba la Heredera del clan Hyuuga. Deslizó la mano hasta el borde del camisón, sintiendo la suave piel blanquecina.

-Naruto- sintió sus mejillas arder al sentir la mano del rubio en la pierna izquierda subir lentamente- Ti…tienes que ir con la Hokage… te… te han mandado a llamar- el rubio frunció el ceño en señal de fastidio

-Vamos Hinata- Besó sus labios con fuerza, recorriendo el contorno de la pierna femenina- Pueden esperar un poco

Tenía derecho a disfrutar los momentos de soledad con su prometida.

.

…

-¿Una misión?- preguntó Kiba extrañado al entrar a la torre del Hokage. Shikamaru asintió con pereza, reclinándose sobre la pared. El Inuzuka parpadeó asimilando las palabras, hacía tiempo que no recibían misiones. Las aldeas se encontraban en equilibro. Armónico por el momento Aún estaba el temor latente. Acarició el lomo de Akamaru que parecía analizar las palabras del Nara- Hace tiempo que no tenemos misiones Shikamaru. ¿Quién más está implicado?

El moreno bostezó- Todo eso es problemático.- Bufó- Ya la Hokage les informará. El Kazekage también está en Konoha

-¿Gaara? ¿Qué hace en la aldea?

-Kiba, Shikamaru- habló una voz al fondo. Ambos voltearon encarando al individúo que mantenía en mano una bolsa grande de papas. Kiba contempló al Akimichi en compañía de una cuarta figura que lo miraba con felicidad reconocía la figura fémina delgada. Sus dos compañeros a cada lado. No entendía el motivo de su presencia en dicha reunión

-Hola Choji. Hana- saludó el Inuzuka. Akamaru ladró al observar a los compañeros de la hermana mayor. Hana asintió buscando entre las personas su objetivo que al parecer no se encontraba en la habitación. Necesitaba hablar con al Alburame con urgencia

-Hola Kiba. Estoy buscando a tu amigo Shino. ¿Lo has visto? - preguntó directamente. El Akimichi miró a la hermana mayor de Kiba incrédulo ante la pregunta con indignación al ser ignorado por los presentes. El Inuzuka rió entre dientes, haciendo sonrojar a su hermana mayor.

-No tardará en venir, no te preocupes- la castaña frunció ceño en señal de incomodidad. Una quinta figura hizo su aparición. El cabello rubio ligeramente despeinado con un semblante furioso. Caminaba en dirección hacia el Nara. Lo tomó con brusquedad del Chaleco Jounin ante la mirada curiosa de los hermanos. Choji sonrió.

-¡Shikamaru! Por qué no me avisaste a tiempo de la reunión con Tsunade. He estado ocupada viendo los detalles de la boda de Hinata ¡Se casa en un par de semanas!- gruñó irritada, moviendo el cuerpo masculino con violencia-. - ¡No vas a decir algo!

-Mujer, eres realmente problemática. La reunión con la Hokage fue de improvisto al recibir una información del Kazekage de la arena. Es demasiado problemático lo que vamos a hacer y tú vienes con tus trivialidades.- el silencio se apoderó del ambiente. Ninguno articulaba. Shizune hizo su aparición extrañada al ver las miradas nerviosas de los jóvenes quienes contemplaban la habitual discusión entre la rubia y el Nara.

-Pueden pasar a la oficina. Tsunade-sama los espera

Caminaron a paso lento, introduciéndose en la habitación. La rubia los observaba con determinación sobre el escritorio de madera. El rostro tenso de la Hokage indicaba algo serio. La misión debía ser importante para llamar a todos sus compañeros. El castaño contempló el tenso ambiente, las miradas de los integrantes puestas en la rubia que se mantenía en pose rígida. Su hermana se había quedado a fuera, sin motivo. Esperando a su compañero de equipo, quizá.

-Tienen una misión- habló Tsunade, tomando el pergamino- Consiste en viajar al monte Houken en el país del viento- apretó los puños con fuerzas.- Consiste en un trabajo de resucitación. Cada mil años se da en ese monte. Y la persona encargada a resucitar es Neji Hyuuga- el silencio se apoderó nuevamente del ambiente. Podían sentir la tensión lastimar el cuello de las personas en la habitación. Era imposible la orden de la rubia, el castaño se encontraba muerto. Tenten había llorado la pérdida

Tenten…

-¿Sabe Tenten algo de esto, Tsunade- sama?- preguntó Kiba. La de los ojos miel miró contrariada al hermano menor de Hana. Tenía un severo debate mental si la información sobre el monte era falsa. Ilusionar a la joven no sería bueno para su salud. Demasiado habían tenido en las complicaciones anteriores.

-Me temo que aún no le hemos informado nada. No se dará información sobre esto a nadie, menos a ella… No queremos que vuelva a ilusionarse.- fijó su mirada en la aldea- No puede recaer ahora que si hijo es más grande.

Recordó cuando se enteró de la noticia terminada la cuarta guerra. El cuerpo de Neji había tenido una ceremonia de despedida como Shinobi digno que dio su vida por la aldea. Los compañeros de Neji asistieron al funeral; Gai llorando la pérdida de su alumno prodigio, a Lee acompañando a su sensei. Tenten se había mantenido al margen. No derramaba lágrimas. Su postura rígida. Semblante perdido. La rubia Yamanaka intentando decirle palabras de consuelo a Hinata que sentía culpa.

El desmayo de la castaña. La inspección de Sakura confirmando el embarazo joven. El tratamiento y cuidado de Tenten al ser parte importante de la aldea a pesar de no saber el padre del hijo que esperaba. El nacimiento del pequeño. Los ojos blanquecidos con pálida piel que demostraba sin compasión quien era el padre.

No, Tenten no merecía ilusionarse. Tenían que ser cuidadosos hasta saber si la información era correcta.

-No debe enterarse ¿de acuerdo?- los ninjas asintieron- perfecto. Saldrán en dos días al monte Houken… por cierto ¿Dónde diablos está Naruto? Hace media hora que debió haber llegado

.

.

.

.

El local de ichiraku ramen se encontraba más lleno de lo habitual. Ayame contempló a los jóvenes platicar amenamente sobre algún problema no concurrente. Distinguió al Akimichi sentado al frente. Con los orbes castaños taladrándole el cuerpo. Suspiró inconscientemente, haciendo un gesto de saludo con la mano, nerviosa. Escuchó al fondo la risa de burla del Inuzuka.

-Vamos Choji, invítala a tomar asiento- sugirió con picardía. Al fondo Shino y Hana contemplaban divertidos el sonrojo del Akimichi. Hana rió

-Invítala, no puede ser tan difícil.-Insistió la castaña. Un sonoro saludo se escuchó al fondo, seguido de uno más calmo, justo como los recordaba. Kiba alzó la vista entre la multitud del local contemplando al rubio sonreír alegremente caminando hasta su posición al encontrarlos. A su lado caminaba Hinata nerviosa, jugando con sus dedos. Naruto parecía feliz. Tenía una sonrisa extraña en el rostro al igual que su compañera de equipo. Tomaron asiento, encontrando extraño la interacción entre la hija del dueño al hablar con Choji.

-¡Hey Viejo!- saludó Naruto al verlo llegar hasta él, con sonrisa amable- ¡quiero una orden de Ramen y una para Hinata!

-Claro Naruto, ahora regreso con sus órdenes

-Naruto- reprendió Shino- Esa no es forma de hablarle. No parece que hayas cambiado nada a pesar de estar a semanas de casarte.

-Es cierto- opinó el Inuzuka - ¿Cómo rayos convenciste a Hiashi? -el rubio se sonrojó. Shino tenía razón en ese aspecto. Hiashi Hyuuga solía reprenderlo cuando solía ir a casa de Hinata a visitarla, lo cual volvía incómodo el paso a la toleración del líder. Esperaba que algún día lograra la aceptación completa.

-hablando de eso Naruto, no asististe a la reunión con Tsunade- señaló el Alburame – Donde estuvieron

El rubio volvió a sonrojarse, observando a Hinata hiperventilar. No podían decirle que habían pasado la mañana en su casa haciendo cosas atrevidas en el sofá, si Hiashi se enteraba….

-E… estábamos revisando la lista que Ino le dio a Hinata con los detalles de la boda' ttebayo- rascó su nuca nerviosamente- Es una lista muy larga. Ino es muy perfeccionista y nos dará el decorado con las flores

-Es un gesto amable de la rubia en ayudarlos- aprobó Hana- Es una buena compañera. Aunque suele ser un poco impaciente, además- miró con picardía a la joven pareja- Será una boda digna, en solo unas cuantas semanas estarán casados. ¿Tienen todo listo?- Hinata asintió débilmente, sonriendo.

-Nos faltan algunos detalles, como el padrino

-¿Y quién será Hinata?- preguntó el Akimichi quien había dejado de hablar con Ayame. Naruto amplió la sonrisa recibiendo la orden de ramen. Dio un sorbo a la comida. Tragó, contestando rápidamente.

-Kakashi Hatake- soltó el rubio con emoción.-Solo hay un problema en todo eso' ttebayo. Anko lo acompañará.- resopló al imaginar a su sensei compartir campo con la Mitarashi- Tenemos que reunirnos con ellos dentro de unas horas, También Iruka- sensei estará ayudando

-Me temo que tendrán que esperar, Naruto. Hinata- habló una voz al fondo. El rubio giró encontrando el hombre que lo miraba con pereza, a su lado Ino Yamanaka se mantenía en silencio, esperando al Nara hablar con la noticia.

-¿por qué Shikamaru?- preguntó tajante. Solía exasperarlo cuando usaba el tono de voz que dirigía cuando hablaba con seriedad.

-Tenemos una misión en dos días. No sabemos cuándo tardaremos además es importante - la rubia asintió nerviosa. Shikamaru era un idiota insensible al soltar de golpe la información

-¿qué demonios? ¿Una misión? Debo hablar con la vieja Tsunade ¡Me casaré en dos semanas! – chilló. Shikamaru miró con fastidio al rubio

-Consiste en una misión de resurrección en un monte antiguo, Naruto- reclamó el Nara- Neji es la persona en cuestión

-Neji- niisan- murmuró Hinata, tensándose al recordar con culpa la muerte de su primo y el sufrimiento de Tenten. Naruto suspiró, rodeando con el brazo a su prometida. No había más discusión

-De acuerdo. Lo haremos

-¿Podrás manejar la misión y tu boda Naruto?- reclamó la rubia. El de los ojos azules amplió la sonrisa. Ejerciendo presión sobre el agarre. Tenía que hacerlo, la castaña necesitaba tener una esperanza, por ella, por el hijo del Hyuuga.

-Claro que puedo hacerlo Ino- respondió indignado -. Después de todo soy Naruto Uzumaki. Futuro Hokage de la aldea. Una planeación de boda no puede ser tan difícil ¿o no? No es como si fuera la cuarta guerra ninja.

.

.

.

.

.

**¡Hola! después de tanto tiempo pensando al fin me decidí a hacer una historia larga de Naruto a dueto con Rosa Kennedy. Cabe aclarar que la historia está basada cuatro años después de la cuarta guerra ninja. **

**¿Logrará Naruto lidiar con su propia boda y su misión? ¿Será tan fácil como el rubio cree? ¿Lograrán regresar a Neji de su infortunada muerte?**

**Bueno, tendrán que seguir leyendo para averiguarlo xD.**

**¿Qué opinan de la historia? ¿Es rara?**

**Espero sus comentarios, críticas y/o amenazas de muerte.**

**Un saludo.**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy**


	2. Preparativos

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (el cual me tiene levemente desconcertada). Únicamente la historia me pertenece. Queda prohibida la reproducción sin mi consentimiento.**

**Trazando caminos**

_Capítulo 2: Preparativos _

_._

_._

_._

_._

Contempló con determinación el mapa entre sus manos. Faltaban dos días para la misión encargada hacia el monte Houken. Tsunade había insistido fervientemente en la decisión de realizarla, regresar a Neji a la vida no sería fácil. Las coordenadas específicas indicaban lo contrario. El rango S en la misión confirmaba su teoría. Los orbes azules examinaban con curiosidad el pergamino en mano. Tendría que llamar al Nara para la planeación, desvió la mirada posándola sobre el monte de los Hokages, fijando con determinación la figura del cuarto Hokage. Sintió la nostalgia recorrer sus venas.

-Naru… Naruto- giró al escuchar la voz tras su espalda. Encontrando la sonrisa suave de Hinata. Rodeó el cuerpo femenino con los brazos.

-Hola, Hinata-chan- saludó, enterrando el rostro sobre el cuello de la joven. Disfrutando las suaves cosquillas que provocaba el largo cabello. Besó con lentitud el área blanquecina.

-Yo... – jadeó, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.- T-Tenemos que buscar a Kakashi sensei y Anko-san- suspiró. Acariciando los rubios cabellos. Había logrado distraer a Naruto de la nostalgia que ocupaba los pensamientos sobre su familia, Anko se enfadaría si no llegaban a tiempo. Naruto gruño contra su cuello. La semana sería agotadora, nunca tenía la privacidad necesaria con su prometida.

-Aún sigo sin saber cómo Kakashi-sensei aceptó estar acompañado de Anko' ttebayo- murmuró con pesadez al imaginar a su sensei compartir campo con la Mitarashi. Desde el final de la cuarta guerra ninja la relación entre ambos ninjas había cambiado ligeramente. Anko solía visitarlos cuando entrenaban, generando asombro en Sakura e indignación por su parte. Kakashi continuaba entrenando observando de reojo a la Kunoichi.

Hinata sonrió levemente, observando el ceño disgustado del rubio sobre la elección de su sensei sobre la acompañante. Se quejaba la mayoría del tiempo con su sensei. Al parecer algunas cosas no cambiaban.

-Él sabe el motivo Naruto- el rubio suspiró, ejerciendo presión sobre el agarre. Tenían que ir rápido al lugar donde Ino los esperaba con los futuros padrinos. Anko se enfadaría si llegaban tarde. Maldijo internamente al perder su momento íntimo. Miró nuevamente las piedras con los Hokages, su padre estaría orgulloso por sus logros. Sonrió.

-Vamos Hinata-chan, revisaremos que todo esté en orden antes de partir.- Tengo en mente quien se ocupará de ver los detalles una vez que partamos

.

.

.

.

Ino miró los alrededores con molestia. Faltaban dos días para la misión encargada y tenía los detalles de la boda en sus manos a petición de Hiashi Hyuuga. Su clan poseía los conocimientos en flores, el líder del Clan Hyuuga no permitiría un enlace sencillo. El lugar se alzaba con distinción al ser territorio Hyuuga, los detalles en color madera creaba un ambiente pacífico. Mesas distribuidas estratégicamente para la ocasión, un evento importante en la aldea. Observó a Kakashi leer apoyado en la pared ante la mirada de Anko que maldecía la tardanza del rubio. El lugar tenía que planificarse con mayor dedicación en consecuencia a la falta de tiempo. Naruto escogería al que planearía los detalles mientras salían al monte Houken. A su lado Kiba conversaba animadamente con Choji. Incitándolo a salir con Ayame. Había observado la interacción de ambos durante el almuerzo anterior. Rió. Kiba podía ser insistente cuando se lo proponía.

-deberías hacerlo- insistió el Inuzuka. Akamaru al fondo ladró, incitando a su dueño. Choji miró con fastidio al castaño. No cedería hasta cumplir su objetivo, tendría que ceder si quería acabar con los reproches. La rubia contempló al Akimichi, esperando la respuesta.

-Bien, Bien. La invitaré- respondió, mordiendo una papa frita. Kiba sonrió victorioso. Insistir tenía sus resultados. Desvió su atención hasta las mesas al fondo del lugar observando llegar a los hermanos de la arena. Tenía tiempo sin saber de ellos, tras lo ocurrido en la guerra. Gaara mantenía el semblante rígido y tenso como recordaba, Kankuro con su pose altanera. Algunas costumbres no cambiarían. Observó al pelirrojo llegar hasta su posición ante la mirada curiosa de Kiba

-¿Dónde está Naruto?- preguntó Kankuro calmadamente, admirando los detalles del lugar. Faltaban muchos detalles en la decoración. Anko, al fondo bufó con molestia, acercándose al marionetista.

-¡Ese gusano no ha llegado!- apretó los puños con fuerza, el joven miró asustado a la Kunoichi- He estado aquí por más de una hora ¿No puedo ir a comer dangos hasta que llegue? Voy a ir por ese gusano si no…

-¡Hey!- saludó una voz al fondo. La Mitarashi giró con violencia. Naruto miraba con alegría a sus compañeros reunidos, caminó hasta él tomando con brusquedad del chaleco. El rubio miró nervioso los ojos furiosos de la fémina. La vena de la frente marcada. Sabía que tarde o temprano se enfadaría.

-¡Tú!- exclamó- ¡Llegas tarde!- sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro. Gruñó nuevamente, depositando al rubio sobre el suelo.-No interrumpas Kakashi- apartó al chico con brusquedad- iré con Tsunade. Ahora tú, me esperarás y no pienso llegar a tiempo.

-sabía que esto pasaría' ttebayo.- habló nervioso. La Kunoichi podía hacer temer a cualquier ninja con el carácter que poseía. Seguía sin entender como su sensei la había invitado a ser su acompañante. Caminó unos pasos hacia adelante observando el semblante pasivo de su prometida.- Hinata- chan ¿segura que no puedes cambiarla?- besó su mejilla con suavidad, divisando el sonrojo que cubría las pálidas mejillas. Miró al Hatake,- Solo por ti Kakashi- sensei, aunque no lo entiendo 'ttebayo.- Contempló Jounin salir del lugar, con la mujer de cabello morado que amenazaba al Hatake, desvió su atención posándola en el lugar al ser la primera vez que se encontraba ahí. Ino había comenzado la distribución de las mesas. Divisó al pelirrojo caminar hasta él, con su hermano. Al parecer todo saldría como lo planeado.

Gaara miró con determinación al rubio. Había cambiado ligeramente desde su última visita en Konoha. Sonreía con más intensidad. Parecía que al fin había logrado la felicidad que tanto se esforzó en buscar. Ambos habían conseguido un equilibrio en sus vidas al acabar la locura de Madara y Obito. No entendía su presencia en la reunión.

-¿para qué nos llamaste?, Naruto- habló Kankuro al fondo. Tomando asiento sobre la silla de madera, ignorando el bufido de la Yamanaka.- Solo hemos venido a Konoha para entregarles la información.

-Verás- rió nervioso. Tenía que decirlo- Necesito a una persona encargada sobre algunas cosas mientras estoy de misión.- el marionetista arqueó la ceja confundido

-¿Y'?… eso no es un argumento válido

-Quiero que Gaara se encargue de eso' ttebayo- el silencio se apoderó del ambiente. Sentía denso respirar. Los ninjas contemplaban a rubio con incredulidad, intercambiando miradas hacia el Kazekage de la arena que se mantenía inmóvil, analizando las palabras del rubio. Ino suspiró llegando hasta su posición. Era extraña la proposición del rubio. Algo encajaba en el contexto.

-¿Por qué no le dices a Sakura?- Propuso, tomando asiento al lado de Kankuro y Kiba- Sé que ella no saldrá con nosotros en esta misión

-Sakura-chan estará ocupada con la rehabilitación de Sasuke, ya sabes lo persistente y orgulloso que es el teme' ttebayo- Asintió. Sabía el historial ocurrido con la pelirrosa con Uchiha. La insistencia de Sakura admiraba, Sasuke aún mantenía su perfil altanero dificultando la convivencia entre ambos, haciendo difícil e inestable los momentos. Sakura no se rendiría, Sasuke batallaría. Esperaba que todo acabara, por el bien de su amiga.

-Ya veo…- murmuró suavemente- Debe de ser algo difícil…hablaré con la frente de marquesina más tarde. Ahora sigamos en la preparación. Toma- le entregó una lista, de un tamaño considerable.- Esto es lo que necesitamos

-Vaya Ino, es un tamaño muy grande para ser considerado una idea- opinó el Inuzuka, tomando la lista, examinándola. Las ideas de Ino eran precisas, dudaba que Naruto tuviera objeciones. Leyó con rapidez la cantidad de invitados en la lista percatándose de un ligero detalle

-Eh ¿Es necesario tener pareja?- la rubia asintió, sonriente- ¿A quién se supone que debo invitar?, Maldición- gruñó, acariciando el lomo de Akamaru. Kankuro miró burlón al Inuzuka. La idea de esa rubia era loca y bizarra en cuanto a ir acompañados, posó su mirada en su hermano menor. Sonrió con malicia

-Gaara, tendrás que llevar a una chica a esa unión. Y Temari no entra en la lista- soltó con burla. No imaginaba a su hermano pidiendo ser acompañante de una mujer. Al fin podía disfrutar un verdadero reto para el Kazekage de la arena. Temari sería otro tema a discutir cuando llegara a Konoha. Naruto rió al ver el semblante tétrico del pelirrojo. Facciones tensas ante la revelación, aún faltaba un asunto por aclarar. Carraspeó. Llamando la atención de los ninjas con Hinata en brazos.

-Eso significa que Gaara estará a cargo.- la heredera del clan Hyuuga rió suavemente al escuchar el tono emocionado de su prometido. Se había esforzado por hacerlo feliz. Había logrado alejar los pensamientos que aturdían la mente del rubio una vez finalizada la guerra. Eran felices después de mucho sufrimiento. Acercó su boca al oído del chico.

-Naru… Naruto, se nos hace tarde para ver a Kurenai-sensei e Iruka-sensei- habló suavemente. Una figura hacía su aparición en el local. Caminaba lentamente, arrastrando los pies con pereza. Shikamaru bostezó en señal de aburrimiento. A su lado Choji comía un paquete de papas fritas. Ino frunció el ceño con furia al verlos llegar despreocupadamente.

-¿Dónde diablos estaban?- interrogó. Choji rió nervioso ante el aura de furia que Ino desprendía ante su retraso.

-Viendo un asunto importante, Ino- respondió el Akimichi con nerviosismo.

-¿Y qué se supone que es tan importante para no estar en este lugar?

-Mujer problemática, no exageres- habló el Nara- Venimos de Ichiraku. Choji se animó a pedirle a Ayame que lo acompañara en la boda de Naruto- Kiba rió al fondo, alzando los dos pulgares en señal de aprobación.

-¡Eso es amigo!- felicitó el rubio.

-Tenemos que irnos Shikamaru- habló la rubia. Olvidando la molestia. El Nara asintió.- Nos vemos luego chicos- se despidió la Yamanaka. Choji rió. Suponía con claridad hacia donde se dirigían sus amigos.

-Creo que todos ya debemos irnos Naruto- Kankuro caminó varios pasos hacia la ventana, contemplando el paisaje vespertino. La paz que recibían en Konoha.- Iremos a Suna. Volveremos antes de tu partida.- el Uzumaki asintió, alzando la mano en señal de despedida. Su momento de privacidad se vería interrumpido a pesar de irse sus amigos. Aún tenían una larga tarde.

Y pensar que había dicho que casarse no era complicado

.

.

.

.

Besó sus labios con brusquedad. Deslizando la mano hacia el borde de la cadera femenina. Delineándola. Al fin habían terminado las obligaciones con Kurenai. Ahora tenía el momento de privacidad que tanto había anhelado. Su respiración se agitaba cada vez más rápido.

-Hinata-chan…- susurró, besándole el hombro. Enterrando la cabeza en su cuello.

-Naru… Naruto- jadeó la Hyuuga, bajando el cierra del chaleco naranja. Un ruido se escuchó al fondo de manera clara. Reconocía el sonido del timbre. Maldijo internamente. Ese día no era normal.

¿Acaso no podían estar solos?

-Maldición- caminó hasta la entrada principal con fastidio-¿Quién…?- cayó al reconocer al hombre frente a su puerta. Hiashi Hyuuga lo miraba con intriga al ver el estado que tenía. Rasgos tensos en su facción. Sentía el calor subir hasta sus mejillas. No esperaba la visita del padre de Hinata a esas horas. La joven tenía un estado pésimo al suyo. Colocó el cuerpo ocultando la vista hacia atrás donde yacía la pelinegra.

Si Hiashi la veía así… era hombre muerto.

-Hola Hiashi-sama- saludó nerviosamente. Acomodando su cabello revuelto.- ¿qué lo trae a esta hora de la noche?

-Naruto, vengo a darle unos preparativos más a Hinata. Por el aspecto que portas imagino que estaban dormidos, toma- le tendió la nuevas lista .El rubio asintió nervioso, ocultando con más determinación el interior de la sala donde yacía la Hyuuga. Tomó el papel leyéndolo con rapidez. Sintió una gota bajar por su frente. Muchas notas para unos simples preparativos.

-Eh gracias, yo le doy la lista a Hinata-chan- observó al castaño asentir, saliendo del campo visible. Suspiró con alivio, al menos el desliz inocente de Hiashi Hyuuga lo había salvado. Aún tenía diferencias con su futuro suegro. Al ver la hora gruñó en clara señal de irritación. Kakashi-sensei los esperaba para la práctica con la Mitarashi y estaba seguro que Anko lo colgaría si no llegaban a tiempo.

Ser el salvador de la aldea al parecer no contaba.

Suspiró nuevamente, mirando a la joven respirar entre cortado… Otro momento de intimidad perdido.

.

..

.

.

Caminaba por las calles de Konoha observando los alrededores con cautela, manía que había adquirido en la cuarta guerra. Su corazón dolía al recordar los sucesos ocurridos. La muerte del padre de su hijo era una herida abierta, a pesar de haber pasado cuatro años desde el fallecimiento de Neji Hyuuga. Sintió un leve jalón insistente, al bajar la vista contempló los ojos blancos del menor mirarla con intriga. El niño había heredado la seriedad proveniente del Clan de Neji. Era la copia literal de su progenitor. Sus ojos dignos del Byakugan. Sonrió acariciando los largos cabellos castaños.

-¡Tenten!- el sonoro llamado hizo ampliar la sonrisa. Sakura e Ino llegaron hasta sus posiciones sonrientes. Ino tomó al infante en brazos. Jadeaba, en consecuencia a la improvisada carrera.

-¿Dónde andabas?- preguntó la pelirrosa con insistencia- Te hemos estado buscando para planear los detalles con la boda de Naruto. Ya sabes que el sale de misión y…- cayó al sentir a la rubia tensarse. Podía sentir la mirada curiosa de Tenten taladrarle el cuerpo. Había hablado de más.

-¿Una misión? ¿A semanas de casarse?- preguntó incrédula, acariciando pequeña mano. El infante miraba sin interés a la rubia. Ino frunció el ceño

-Así es… Tenten, este niño es muy frio- ambas Kunoichis rieron- Es más que una copia linda e infantil- Sakura sonrió, detallando la pálida piel del menor. Ino tenía razón en ese aspecto.

-Tiene más de Neji que yo- habló suavemente- Pero vienen a buscarme para ir a la práctica de Naruto. Escuché que Kakashi- sensei irá con Anko- Ino asintió, tendiéndole un sobre blanco con detalles lilas. Reconoció casi con rapidez el material que la rubia le había dado: Las invitaciones generales de Naruto a sus amistades. Era extraño, sabía por la pelirrosa ligeramente sobre aquella misión de rango S que Naruto haría dentro de dos días. El motivo seguía siendo un misterio.

¿Qué sería tan importante para requerir a la mayoría de amigos?

-hay algo más que debes saber, Tenten- parpadeó asimilando las palabras de Sakura-Ese día tienes que llevar a una persona como compañía y el pequeño no cuenta- el niño bostezó cansado. Tomó a su hijo con suavidad revolviendo los lisos cabellos castaños. No sería fácil la petición pero su presencia era importante en cuanto a las amistades del hiperactivo Uzumaki. No fallaría en su asistencia.

-Veré que puedo hacer- habló suavemente. Sonrió al percatarse de un ligero detalle.- ¿Sakura, tú con quien Irás? Es evidente saber quien acompañará a Ino- observó el gran sonrojo cubrir las pálidas mejillas.

-Pe- pensaba decirle a Sasuke-kun- confesó la Kunoichi apenada- ahora que su ha aceptado la rehabilitación podrá asistir al evento. Naruto estará feliz si eso sucede aunque no quiero hablar con él hasta estar segura.- No podía ilusionar al rubio si el Uchiha no asistía a la unión matrimonial de gran importancia para Konoha. La arena también estaba invitada al evento, al parecer sería una boda digna. Miró de reojo a la castaña, admirando su fortaleza al cuidar del pequeño niño por cuenta propia.

Deseaba que la misión resultara pero había algo. Ignoró la extraña sensación de incertidumbre.

Confiaba en Ino para la asistencia médica al no asistir a la misión. Tendría que esforzarse por cambiar al pelinegro. Lograría hacerlo. Se lo había prometido a su mejor amigo. Sonrió con malicia. Ahora era su turno de incomodar.

-Y dinos Ino cerda… ¿qué se siente ir con él a la fiesta?- rió al ver el semblante nervioso de su compañera. Había dado en el clavo. Disfrutaba el tiempo de convivencia con sus amigas.

-¡Eso no te encumbre frente de marquesina!- chilló la chica, las mejillas visiblemente ruborizadas. Ino solía avergonzarse desde que salía con ese chico, lo cual era todo un logro. Nunca había visto a la rubia removerse tan nerviosa.

-Debemos tener esa noche de chicas con Hinata un día antes de partir- ambas asintieron, en concordancia. Sakura amplió la sonrisa. Ino gruñó.

-Oh no.

Oh sí, Ino. No te salvarás del interrogatorio

-Maldita frente de marquesina ¡Vamos!- habló con rapidez, tomando a la castaña del brazo- Llegaremos tarde con Anko y Kakashi.- tomó el resto de las invitaciones, rebuscando entre el montón encontrando el motivo principal de las apuestas con sus compañeros masculinos.

-Conoceremos a la pareja del Kazekage… ¿Quién será la acompañante de Gaara? Tengo el presentimiento de que será emocionante la práctica con Anko y Kakashi- sensei

.

.

.

.

**¡Hola! aquí con el segundo capítulo de esta historia en el cual Tenten hace su primera aparición con su pequeño hijo.**

**¿Se enterará de la verdad? ¿Quién será la persona que acompañará al sexy Gaara? Se aceptan sugerencias para la pareja de Gaara y los otros xD**

**Bien, espero sus sugerencias sobre la pareja del pelirrojo.**

**Respondiendo los comentarios…**

**Yolanda Uzumaki: oh gracias :) espero que este capítulo te guste **

**Lis: ¡Hola! Claro que lo continuaré, aunque tarde mucho. Lo prometo**

**Kerenn: ¡AMIGA! Me pone emocionada ver tu comentario, ya te extrañaba. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado**

**Rosa Kennedy: Oh sí. Nuestra bella creación comienza bien.**

**Gotas de lluvia: Siento no habértelo comentado hermana, pero que genial que le hayas echado un vistazo. **

**Jannette-BlackWeasley: ¿Enserio? Wow, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el comienzo, espero que esto sea de tu agrado.**

**Lilipili: Oh gracias :3 aquí tienes el siguiente.**

**Mire2006: ¡AMIGA! Qué bueno que haya logrado crear que imaginaras todo. Este capítulo va por ti.**

**Espero sus comentarios, críticas y/0 amenazas de muerte**

**Se me cuidan**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy**


	3. Invitaciones al mundo shinobi (1)

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (el cual ya va haciendo que mi molestia disminuya). Únicamente la trama me pertenece.**

**Trazando caminos**

_Capítulo 3: Invitaciones al mundo Shinobi. (Parte 1)_

_._

_._

_-¿Crees en el destino?- preguntó mirando las hojas caer al viento, observando el área de entrenamiento. Los troncos de madera rotos al fondo y kuinais esparcidos. Esperó la respuesta de su acompañante en silencio, sintiendo el viendo revolverle los cabellos. _

_-Es irracional creer en el destino, Tenten- respondió el joven. Sus ojos albinos mirando sin expresión el terreno. La castaña hizo un mohín, en desacuerdo. Tomó una hoja suelta que yacía en el suelo entre sus dedos._

_-La guerra estallará dentro de unos días, los escuadrones están en proceso para sus futuras posiciones. Es inevitable- movió la hoja, detallado la textura áspera. Ligeros agujeros opacando el suave color verde. Desvió su atención hasta topar con el rostro rígido de su acompañante, su cabello castaño moverse en consecuencia a la brisa. La mirada fría y seca._

_-Esta guerra es para proteger a los Jinchurikis… nosotros protegemos al Kyuubi… es nuestro deber como ninjas de la hoja- respondió, sintiendo tonta la pregunta de su acompañante. La castaña lo miró con enojo fingido. Nunca cambiaría. _

_- Naruto es alguien importante, Neji.- reprochó- Y por eso lo resguardamos, no solo por ser un contenedor… El futuro del mundo Shinobi depende de esta guerra. La última- soltó con rencor. Enfermaban los planes de Madara en su declaración de guerra. Ambos sabían lo que significaba batallar contra uno de los ninjas más poderosos. Pero tenían que ganarla. _

_-Muchos morirán- habló el Hyuga toscamente- Eso es la guerra. No existen los errores y las equivocaciones. No hay destino… hasta los fuertes caen.- La joven abrió los ojos sorprendida, las palabras del castaño sonaban vacías. Frías. Sin ningún tipo de interés o sentimiento. _

_-¿qué pasa si uno de nosotros muere, Neji? Si Gai- sensei, Lee o nosotros no logra salir de esa batalla- cerró los ojos. No quería pensar en adelantar los hechos antes del estallido, pero había algo ahí. La incertidumbre se hacía poderosa, afectando la mente. Recostó la cabeza sobre el hombro masculino, sintiendo la tensión en los hombros. Ninguno se acostumbraba a la invasión de su espacio, a pesar de las cosas que solían hacer en privado. Era la última noche, antes de dividirse debido a sus escuadrones_

_-Si eso sucede no habrá lágrimas y se superará… _

_-No habrá lágrimas- habló. Apretando la pequeña hoja, haciéndola pedazos- Me parece ideal… por hoy. Nos dedicaremos a este último día… sin restricciones Neji._

_._

_._

-¿Tenten?- escuchó una voz al fondo llamarla con insistencia. El recuerdo de la última plática con el castaño aún martilleaba sus sentidos. Su muerte había causado impacto en Konoha al igual que la muerte de Shikaku Nara. Shinobis experimentados y fuertes caídos, dejando huella en Konoha. La voz mencionándola habló nuevamente, más cerca.- ¿Estás bien?- cuestionó la persona. Reconocía el tono autoritario, distintivo. El tronar de sus dedos cuando se encontraba sacada de quicio.

-Lo estoy Sakura- giró el cuerpo. Una vena se marcaba en la piel de la frente, claro síntoma de irritación. Los puños cerrados. Palmeó la banca de concreto, incitándola a tomar asiento. La Haruno suspiró irritada. Rió. Pocas veces se veía a esa chica aguantarse el enojo. Al menos sus amigas le hacían olvidar el mal sabor que recorría sus venas.

-¿qué sucede? Según recuerdo te habías ido a la terapia con Sasuke después de molestar a Ino sobre su pareja y estar intrigada sobre la pareja del Kazekage- Inquirió, alzando la ceja. La de los ojos verdes gruñó sonoramente, apretando más los puños sobre los guantes. Tenía que contarle a alguien antes de que fuera a reclamar a los cuatro vientos.

-Es Sasuke- confesó- A pesar de haber aceptado la rehabilitación aún está reacio a seguirla, y lo comprendo, por su problema con la espalda. Pero me enfurece que no acepte asistir a la unión de Naruto- Le enfurecía que el Uchiha no tomara en cuenta la importancia de su presencia, al menos para el rubio. El Uzumaki no había dado comentario alguno pero sabía que lo deseaba, como la presencia de las amistades que había formado durante la guerra.- Es un idiota- escuchó la leve risa de la castaña. Frunció el entrecejo al no ver al menor por ningún lado.

-Hideki está con Ino- contestó Tenten al ver su semblante intrigado, solo asintió antes de fijar la vista en las personas que venían en su dirección. Kiba Inuzuka caminaba junto a una joven de cabellos negros y mirada desafiante. Muy diferente en comparación a su hermana mayor. Hanabi mantenía un semblante serio mientras Kiba hablaba sin miramientos. Era una singular pareja, debía admitir y por la cara de Tenten, ambas compartían el mismo pensamiento.

-Es raro verlos interactuar más desde que Hanabi convive más con su hermana- opinó la castaña, sin apartar los ojos del Inuzuka, que ignoraba a su fiel acompañante Akamaru. Al menos la relación entre las hermanas había cambiado, en eso tenía que darle créditos al miembro del clan Inuzuka. Hanabi se mostraba menos tensa con la mayor, lo cual, era muy favorecedor para Hiashi.

-Al menos Kiba dejó de coquetearle a cuanta Kunoichi pasara frente a sus ojos- Ambas rieron. Al fin había alguien de mano dura para su amigo incorregible. Al menos, en ese aspecto.

-¿Crees que debamos ir a ayudar a Ino con las invitaciones? Enviarlas no debe de ser nada fácil, sobre todo si es el héroe- Tenten sonrió con malicia- Así podemos ver su capacidad de resistencia- la pelirrosa imitó la sonrisa. No estaba nada mal la idea de su amiga castaña.

La misión de entregas al mundo Shinobi había comenzado

-Nos gritará hasta rompernos los oídos si no lo hacemos y tenemos que estar para la Practica con Anko y Kakashi- sensei… pero primero… le haremos una visita a Sasuke-kun.

…

Llegaron a la residencia Uchiha. El antiguo barrio se encontraba en estado de reparación a pesar de solo habitar un solo integrante del clan ya que Sasuke había hablado con la Hokage sobre su castigo criminal y Tsunade le había dado castigo para beneficio de la aldea, dos años de favores a los aldeanos que alguna vez se encontraron temerosos bastaron para que la rubia anulara el castigo mientras decretó la reconstrucción del hogar. Generando sorpresa por su parte mientras el Uchiha solo gruñó en respuesta. Alzó la vista, contemplando las casas antiguas regresar de los escombros. Tenten a su lado caminaba sin decir palabra alguna, solo mirando la residencia, Tocó con suavidad la puesta y esperaron hasta que el azabache abrió con molestia, su semblante inexpresivo en combinación a los grandes ojos negros, dignos del Sharingan que intimidaría a cualquiera menos a ella. Conocía perfectamente al moreno.

-¿A qué has venido Sakura?- le interrogó provocando un sonoro suspiro de su parte, ya se encontraban hasta ahí, debía decirlo. Se armó de valor nuevamente, encarándolo. Y fue ahí donde notó cómo el tiempo había pasado. Era más interesante desde su punto de vista

Se sintió molesta consigo misma. Porque aún no lo olvidaba del todo

-Quiero que vayamos juntos a la boda de Naruto

.

.

.

Naruto miró nuevamente la lista que Hiashi le había dado durante la noche después de la práctica. Una gota de sudor bajaba por su cabeza al ver más detalles de lo planeado e Ino le reclamaría por los cambios establecidos sin ser culpa suya. Agradecía que el líder de los Hyuga hubiera cambiado un poco, siendo menos humillantes con otros clanes. Y su participación en su unión era significado de aprobación, a pesar de tener sus dudas. Estar en el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo las invitaciones le causaba emoción, ya que había pasado tiempo sin ver algunas de sus amistades. Su prometida estaría ausente pues tenía asuntos pendientes relacionados con su clan. Sus compañeros se encontraban en aquel lugar que Tsunade había insistido en ocupar ya que la torre del Hokage estaría a manos de los AMBU. Choji había sido la primera persona en llegar acompañado Ayame, sentados al fondo. Lee, a la izquierda del Akimichi con una chica que desconocía. Iruka al frente, Y sonrió. Estaba feliz, a pesar de tener la misión de resurrección a sus espaldas dentro de un día. Ya Gaara se encargaría de los detalles faltantes con ayuda de sus maestros.

_Ero-Sennin… apuesto a que tú también estarías feliz' ttebayo._

Sintió la nostalgia recorrerle en cuerpo nuevamente. Pero sabía que Jiraiya era una parte importante en su vida, gracias a él había comprendido sobre el verdadero hogar. Se encargaría de todo ahora, como le había prometido, su sueño de ser el Hokage de la aldea se encontraba más cerca, solo se esforzaría más ahora que tomaba un nuevo rumbo como el matrimonio a pesar de que Jiraiya no era partícipe de los enlaces como aquellos.

Él lo hubiera aceptado. De eso estaba seguro. Un sonoro ruido llamó su atención posándola al costado de la entrada. La encargada al fin había llegado. Y ella siempre se quejaba de sus retardos, pensó con burla

-¡Lamento la tardanza!- Ino entró rapidez, en brazos el pequeño hijo del primo de su prometida. Hideki era exactamente a su progenitor, la misma serenidad reflejada en sus orbes blancos. Se acercó hasta la rubia notando a Sai unos metros adelante, hablando con Maki, de Suna. Torció la boca sin poder evitarlo. Verlo interactuar con una chica era divertido. Ino tomó posición en los asientos. Le tendió la lista, esperando su reacción.

-¿qué?- el sonoro grito llamó la atención de los integrantes, mientras Genma entraba tomando su lugar, y Kiba llegaba con la Hermana de Hinata. Shikamaru, Choji se sentaban junto a la Yamanaka. El castaño al escuchar al Uzumaki gritar llevó sus manos a los oídos.

-¿por qué siempre te encuentro hablando alto?- Hanabi miró con reproche al castaño mientras Ino enfurecía, la vena en su frente se marcaba cada vez más. Kiba tragó grueso, rascando su nuca con nerviosismo ante la miraba burlona del rubio Uzumaki. Ino era de temer cuando se enojaba. Tomó a la joven chica del brazo huyendo del aura maligna de su amiga - Vamos a sentarnos Hanabi- los ojos azules de Naruto brillaban ante la escena, al ver a todos sus compañeros reunidos. Sentía la emoción, como persona hiperactiva en lo relacionado al su compromiso pero debían ir a órdenes de la Yamanaka. Suspiró, tomando asiento. No divisaba a su sensei por ningún lado, no era de esperarse, Kakashi siempre llegaba tarde a las reuniones y al parecer no sería la excepción.

Ino sonrió, acariciando los cabellos del hijo de su compañera, sintiendo la tensión en su pequeño cuerpo, señal que le incomodaba sus acciones. La castaña estaba en lo cierto cuando había dicho su total parentesco al Hyuga, le tendió al menor a la prima de Neji al no estar Hinata, sacó del bolso las primeras invitaciones que se enviarían a las distintas partes, las depositó sobre la mesa extendiendo los sobres. Los orbes de Choji se abrieron ligeramente al ver la cantidad considerable.

¿Cómo había logrado Ino hacer demasiadas?

-Estas son las de la Arena- Separó la cantidad- Choji. Tú irás con Ayame hasta la torre y enviarás la primera ronda. Los esperaremos dentro de unas horas.- El ninja asintió tomando el bolso, saliendo del lugar. La rubia volvió su atención a la mesa, tomando el siguiente arsenal de invitaciones- Estas son de la aldea de la Niebla y de estas estás encargado tú, Kiba… por cierto ¿sabes con quien irás, Inuzuka?- habló con malicia, observando como Kiba tensaba la mandíbula, sus puños se apretaban ante la incomodidad sin contar a su acompañante, quien miraba sin interés a las personas a su alrededor.

Ciertamente, no entendía que le atraía al chico. Revisó el lugar con detenimiento percatándose de la usencia del Hatake y Anko Mitarashi, faltaban pocas horas para el ensayo ¿y se no se presentaban a tiempo? Bufó interiormente. Al menos teniendo la mitad de los envíos con sus amigos la carga había disminuido. Ya obligaría al Nara en la repartición de las siguientes. Vió los ojos entusiasmados de Naruto y no pudo evitar pensar que lo merecía, el ser feliz con una persona como lo era la Hyuga. Como sus compañeros lo apoyarían, ya lo había hecho bastante bien durante la cuarta guerra.

Caminó varios pasos hacia al frente, rodeando la mesa de madera, notando la cálida brisa más una ligera duda. Algo simplemente no encajaba pero decidió ignorarlo.

Aunque no podía dejarlo pasar

…

-¡Hinata!- exclamó el rubio con felicidad al verla caminar en su dirección, acortó la distancia con rapidez, rodeando a la joven en un abrazo. La chica sonrió, feliz. El tener la tranquilidad que tanto había deseado le hacía ampliar la sonrisa con sinceridad, aunque en el fondo se encontraba nerviosa. Tenten no había llegado y prefería que tardara lo suficiente. Sakura no había fallado en su plan de distraerla, solo tenían que ponerse de acuerdo sobre la misión de resurrección hacia su primo después de cuatro años. Alejó los pensamientos concentrándose en sus compañeros que se encontraban en el lugar. Distinguió a todos, los grupos se encontraban reunidos, algunos con las invitaciones restantes. Ino intentando convencer al Nara de ser su acompañante en la entrega de estas. Shino llegando con Hana, a quienes no recordaba haber visto en su paseo por la aldea ya que las reglas de su clan lo exigían, Kakashi llegó después atrás de la castaña acompañado de una Anko molesta. A veces, se preguntaba cuál era el verdadero por el cual Kakashi Hatake había invitado a Anko. Convivir con su prometido le metías ideas locas en la cabeza y a justar por la recién tensión en su prometido parecía ser que algo sabía, pero ya después lo preguntaría.

-Kakashi-san, Se ha retasado- Sai miraba indiferente, la recién pregunta le hizo al Jounin sonreír bajo la máscara, la Mitarashi bufó tomando asiento mientras lo jalaba con brusquedad y él solo de dejaba tirar, sin darle mucha importancia. Al no obtener respuesta Sai volvió su dirección hacia Maki, la joven que recién había llegado de su aldea mientras el Kazekage regresaba a Konoha. Shikamaru al ver el ambiente silencioso decidió hablar.

-He traído el mapa sobre la localización del monte Houken- lo tendió sobre la mesa de madera, aclamando la atención de Sai, Naruto, Kiba y las Kunoichis, señaló con dedo un punto sobre el papel- Aquí es donde se encuentra, en un extremo del país del viento, una posición muy lejana desde Konoha- el resto contemplaba la evidente lejanía. Lee se acercó hasta el Nara

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos llevará?- El azabache analizó el mapa minuciosamente, buscando la estrategia perfecta para el éxito. Y suspiró, frotándose las sientes en señal de fastidio. Eso era señal de que algo no andaba bien.

-Tardaremos una semana, si vamos con rapidez y tomamos estas desviaciones-Naruto asintió, aferrando el agarre sobre la chica, al parecer sus planes tomarían un rumbo de mayor importancia. No solo por ellos. Había un niño en ese lugar que merecía conocer a su padre, no quería que la historia de Neji con Hizashi se repitiera mientras tuvieran la esperanza en ese lugar, él nunca rompía sus promesas

-Creo le avisaremos a Gaara que su presencia es requerida antes de lo previsto ´ttebayo- El Nara afirmó, volviendo a retomar la conversación.

-Ya que Tenten no estará con nuestro armamento tendremos que contar con las creaciones de Sai, Kiba. Estaremos divididos por parejas así que tú al igual que Hinata serán los terceros en la posición. Ino estará conmigo del lado segundo mientras Genma, Shino, Hana toman una posición cuatro. Finalmente los primeros y el blanco de distracción serán Kiba y Lee. Es demasiado problemático por lo cual partiremos mañana al amanecer ¿Queda claro? -los aludidos respondieron sonoramente, mientras el Nara sonreía satisfecho por su plan, enrolló nuevamente el mapa guardándolo entre sus bolsillos. La reunión se retomó nuevamente. Todos tomaron sus asientos con sus respectivas parejas, empezando el primer ensayo teniendo a Iruka acompañado de Suzume, generando las risas de sus estudiantes y un sonrojo en él. Ella sonreía, ya que nunca se había percatado en su nerviosismo en cuanto a su presencia y debía admitir que era interesante ser su pareja

-Es increíble que los senseis de ambos géneros sean pareja- Burló un ninja al fondo. Tal vez era cierto pero por algún motivo no se veía nada extraño. El siguiente turno fue de Anko Mitarashi con Kakashi Hatake. Ambos se miraban con indiferencia mientras martilleaban a sus alumnos con su aura. Ningún

Ninja bromeó sobre su interacción a pesar de que Kiba se moría por hablar al respecto. Valoraba su vida, Anko también era de temer cuando se enojaba

-Que pase la pareja siguiente- Ino miró con diversión al Inuzuka ponerse de pie tomando la mano de Hanabi. Llegaron al frente escuchando los silbidos molestos de sus amigos y al parecer la joven lograba ignorarlos con facilidad mientras el castaño intentaba no lanzar improperios frente a una multitud, pero era su turno de venganza contra ellos.

-Shino… No dejes que Hana sea dura contigo, suele ser muy violenta cuando se molesta- la Inuzuka clavó la mirada en su hermano, levantándose de su asiento a propinarle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Los ninjas disfrutaban la reunión de las invitaciones y la práctica con los padrinos. El peliblanco sacó a bailar a su pareja según las indicaciones. Siguiendo el suave paso marcado se dejaba llevar mientras todos lo miraban curiosos, especialmente los que conocían a fondo a hombre. No podían negar que eran una pareja diferente, a la vez que indicada. Los hermanos del clan Inuzuka se negaban a bailar mientras Ino enfurecía y tomaba a su compañero de equipo al centro. El Nara suspiró tocándose nuevamente las sienes. Después llegaron los faltantes. Tsunade hacía su aparición con Shizune, seguida de los AMBU que la escoltaban. La rubia reía admirando a todos los ninjas que se habían animado, los de las mesas y a Naruto disfrutar, mientras hablaba ruidosamente, sin soltar el agarre de su prometida. Aún había problemas por resolver, como el asunto de Sasuke Uchiha, los antiguos compañeros de su equipo volverían a Konoha.

No sabía que esperar de eso. Tampoco podía ignorar la preocupación de adelantar la partida hasta el otro día. Y aún había una cosa más, al abrir su sobre le había tocado ir la compañía masculina pero aquello era extremista.

¡Cómo podía ir acompañada por el Raikage de la niebla!

-Esto se está volviendo loco y torcido,- sus orbes mieles se dirigieron a la estatua de los Hokages de aldea sonriendo ante esa nueva locura con ellos.- ¿pero nada puede salir, peor Cierto?

.

.

.

**¡Hola gente linda! Aquí con la primera parte de este tema. Y sí. Aparecerán algunas aldeas en el siguiente capítulo**

**¿Tsunade siendo pareja del Raikage? Eso sí es loco xD ya verán más de sus interacciones. Prometido.**

**Siguen las propuestas sobre la pareja de Gaara, ya que en el próximo capítulo aparecerá invitando a la persona… ¿qué sucederá cuando los hermanos de la arena lleguen a Konoha?**

**Bueno, tendrán que seguir leyendo xD. **

**¿Qué opinan de este capítulo? **

**Dejen un review con su opinión**

**Un saludo**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy**

,


End file.
